


The Sweet Escape

by subhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 year age difference, 16-Year-Old Harry, 26-Year-Old Louis, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Drinking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homosexuality, Innocent Harry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Liam, Mention of Niall - Freeform, Mention of Zayn, My First Fanfic, Protective Louis, Shy Harry, Size Difference, Smut, Top Louis, Underage Drinking, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, Virginity, Younger Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, naive Harry, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhazza/pseuds/subhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Harry Styles is Louis Tomlinsons next door neighbor. Harry is innocent, very innocent. Louis is the exact opposite. So, when Harry sneaks over and asks to spend the night Louis doesn't know if he should agree..things go further than expected. </p><p>This is my first fic so I hope you all enjoy! ;)</p><p>(also, this is just tagged as underage because harry is sixteen but i'm aware that is not underage everywhere.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Escape

  _"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it. I can resist everything but temptation."_  

* * *

 

There were a million other ways that Louis pictured spending his Friday night. He imagined getting drunk off one too many tequila shots, getting high with his best mate Zayn, or even fucking that fit blonde guy he had met at the bar last weekend. However, spending his precious Friday night with the sixteen year old neighbor boy curled up on his couch is not what he had planned for his evening. No, not at all.

"So, Harry" Louis starts slowly "Are you ready to tell me what happened? I mean.." his voice trails off. "Why exactly are you here?" Louis tries to sound concerned. It was a valid question.

When Harry had arrived at Louis' doorstep an hour earlier he had been crying uncontrollably and simply asked "Can I please come in?" between hard, breathy sobs. He gave zero explanation for his actions, therefore Louis had no clue as to what was happening-- he barely knew Harry at all-- yet he let the young boy into his apartment in hopes of calming him down.

Harry looks at his lap twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Uh, it's just, my parents they're _fighting_ \- no, not fighting, I mean having a.. having a, um.. _disagreement_ " his eyes are still red-rimmed and puffy.

"Please, please, don't tell them I said that. They would be very disappointed. I am not supposed to talk about that stuff. Not even with friends."

He pauses while looking shyly up across the couch at Louis. He starts inching closer. "You're my friend right, _Louis_?"

Louis has seen Harry and his family around often since they live so close. It is a small town so word always spreads around fairly quickly. Everybody knows everything about everyone it seems, which is not something Louis particularly enjoys about living here. He knows that Harry's parents are very strict and, in Louis' eyes, plain overbearing. They are the type of people who force their family to act wholesome, cookie-cutter, and perfect. At least to the outside world. They are always front row for Sunday morning service and constantly dropping excessive hints as to how much money they spend on luxurious items. That is great and all, but Louis can see right through the phony act they display. He is aware of the dirty looks they shoot him. He knows why they do.

Louis notices that Harry is staring at him intently waiting on an answer. His lips are curved into a small, endearing smile and his cheeks are flushed the perfect shade of bubblegum pink. Louis struggles to find the right words _"_ Um, sure. I guess we're friends, Harry."

Louis is becoming increasingly more panicked by the minute. Harry has slipped his hand from the couch onto Louis' left thigh, letting it rest there lightly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Apparently the younger boy has no idea about personal space. Louis can't help but to stare at Harry's cherry red lips and cartoon-like bright green eyes. The older boy can tell that Harry trusts him with his life just by the _look_ he is giving him. Does Harry always trust strangers like this? That can't be safe. God, he's just so _little_.

Louis snaps out of it when he realizes he must be coming off as such a pervert by staring. He doesn't even have any idea how old Harry is. All Louis knows is that he goes to the local private school, you know the kind where they wear uniforms and go to chapel. Oh fuck, I bet harry looks good in his school-boy uniform.

 _Focus_ , Louis, _focus_ he reminds himself. Seventeen would be his guess but he looks so, so, young. This can't be right or in any way okay. Louis has to think of a way to get this innocent, bambi-eyed child out of his apartment before he goes insane. Or they throw him in jail. Either way.

"Harry, do your parents know where you are?" He continues as he slowly removes Harry's hand from his thigh, despite his pouting bottom lip.

"They're probably worried by now. I wouldn't want for you to get in trouble." He tries to sound stern but his voice comes out wavered. Although Louis would never admit it, he is more worried about getting _himself_ in trouble at this point.

"Nope, they don't know where I am. I don't think they even noticed I left. They think I'm sleeping! But it's okay Louis, it really is. I pinky promise" he quickly replies cheerfully holding out his tiny pinky.

"I'm with you, and you said you're my friend Louis, so it's okay." Fuck, even the way he speaks is so entirely innocent. Louis can't believe this kid is so naive. It's like Harry lives in his own world; one of sunshine, ice cream, and princesses. Does he even know that Louis is gay?

"Okay, if you say so." Louis says quietly. "But you can only stay a little while longer alright?"

Harry giggles and nods as answer and Louis assumes he is off the hook. Good. Harry will leave soon and Louis can text the beautiful blonde and ask him to come by for a quick fuck. A _legal_ fuck. After watching Harry bite his lower lip for an hour he could definitely use the release.

"Can I have something to drink?" Harry asks a bit nervously.

"Sure, what would you like...soda, water?" Louis questions getting up from the couch, making his way to the fridge.

"No, uh, I mean like..alcohol" Harry looks down embarrassed. Louis knows this kid has never had a sip of alcohol in his life, but what the hellone beer won't _kill_ him.

"You can have one beer. Just one. And do not tell your parents under any circumstances" Louis warns grabbing the beer, heading back to his seat on the couch. Normally he wouldn't give a fuck--its not like Louis never drank underage. Its just with Harry its different. He's different.

"It'll be our little secret then!" Harry giggles out taking the beer from Louis, not realizing how dirty the words sound coming from his mouth.

Harry opens the beer and begins chugging, not wasting any time despite the unusual taste. After finishing the drink in a record amount of time, Louis notices Harry must be slightly tipsy because he is suddenly swaying carelessly and playing with his curls. Fuck _._ Louis instantly regrets his decision of supplying the minor with alcohol.

"Louis, do you kiss _boys_?" Harry questions randomly bright eyed and curious, his body now fully turned facing Louis on the couch.

Louis mouth falls open in pure shock. _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_. He was definitely not expecting the conversation to take this turn. His mind is racing trying to find the words to string together.

After a few moments he begins with "Harry I don't think its appr-" Harry cuts him off.

"It's just that one time I heard my mom say you were gay. I wasn't _supposed_ to hear it.. but I did. I didn't really know what gay meant, so at school I asked my friend Liam. Liam's like really smart, he even got first place at the science fair this year. Isn't that smart, Louis? Anyways, he said gay means that you, like, kiss _boys_ instead of girls."

Harry stares into Louis' eyes causing him to shift uncomfortably as Louis racks his brain trying to come up with the best way to diffuse the situation. Harry has to be the most sheltered person Louis has ever encountered.

"Yes, Harry, it means that I prefer men instead of women when it comes to having a relationship."

Harry smiles softly placing his hand back on Louis' thigh. "Oh, okay" he replies while beginning to move his thumb in little circles. Louis breath hitches.

"How old are you, Louis? Not that you look old, I don't think you're old, but you don't go to my school."

Considering Louis is twenty-six years old he definitely, definitely does not go to Harry's school. In fact, he graduated from the run-down public school in this same small town eight years ago. Eight.

"I'm twenty-six." He gulps. "How old are you?" His voice cracks slightly. It was the one question he really did not want to know the answer to. Ignorance is bliss right? But, still, he felt as though he needed to ask.

"I just turned sixteen two weeks ago! It's exciting, it really is. Isn't sixteen so much better than fifteen?" Harry smiles widely letting out a soft giggle. And shit, Louis is royally fucked. His heart drops when he hears Harry's answer.

Sixteen. Sixteen _?_ That's so fucking young--too young. Harry is obviously inexperienced in every aspect of the word, and yet Louis is staring at his beautiful, big mouth and soft, perfect brown curls. He needs to get a grip. Louis is the adult here even if he does have to keep reminding himself.

"Harry" Louis starts "I think it's time for you to go home now" He says trying to sound as firm as possible as he places his hand on Harry's to, once again, remove it from his thigh.

"But Louis I can't!" Harry is clearly distraught and panicked glancing between the clock on the wall and Louis. "Its 1 am I can't go home now! My parents will see me sneaking back in. I will get in big--no, HUGE trouble. Please, please, Louis don't make me go-- I'll do anything!"

Louis hadn't realized they'd been talking for so long, or maybe he was just distracted thinking about fucking the young boys mouth. Who could blame him, really? Louis isn't a saint. Never was. 

Just then Harry slips off the couch onto his knees in front of Louis and clasps his hands together begging. And-- _okay._ A gorgeous sixteen year old boy is on his knees in front of Louis begging mercilessly to spend the night. This is new.

"Harry please, shh, you need to calm down, babe." Babe? Louis mentally slaps himself for using the endearing term but then leans in comfortingly, slightly cupping Harry's face in order to catch his focus. "I suppose you can stay. But only for the night. You have to head back home early tomorrow morning, okay?"

After hearing Louis' response, Harry gets up off his knees and jumps into Louis' lap, startling him to say the least.

"Yay! Louis I'm so glad you're my friend. You're such a great friend. We get to have a sleepover!"

Harry throws his arms around Louis to embrace him in a tight hug all while beginning to squirm and move about on his lap. Harry's tight little bum is rubbing hard against Louis' cock and he doesn't even know it. Harry is truly oblivious.

" _Harry!_ " Louis almost shouts. He grasps onto his thighs, stopping his rocking motions.

"You need to stop, now."

The movement of the young boy on his lap definitely does not help Louis' half-hard cock.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asks legs still on either side of Louis.

"I just wanted to give you a hug, friends give each other hugs! Did I hurt you?" Harry asks questioningly, a worried look upon his innocent face.

"No, it's just.." Louis stops. It's not like he can tell an innocent sixteen year old that he is giving him a raging boner _._

"You didn't hurt me, it's fine. I'm just tired. It's late we both need to get some sleep."

At that, Louis gently lifts Harry off his lap placing him back on the couch. Louis gets up and starts for his bedroom while Harry follows closely behind.

"You can borrow these for tonight" Louis says, throwing a plain white tee and sweatpants that are a size too small on him in Harry's direction.

Harry slips the shirt he was previously wearing off, causing Louis to stare a little while longer than he knows is appropriate.

He certainly wasn't expecting Harry to change right in front of him, _but hey_ , nothing tonight has gone as expected. Harry giggles when he notices Louis' lingering eyes on his soft, milky skin.

"Louisss, you're being silly! Oh I get it! Are we having a staring contest?" Harry widens his eyes and takes a step towards Louis.

"No, I wasn't--um it's time for bed." Louis speaks, cheeks blushing because he was in fact caught staring. He steps back and turns away from Harry so that he doesn't see the young boy change into his sweatpants. This kid really has no idea what he's doing to him.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the couch. Just try to get some sleep, okay? You've had a long night."

Just as he is about to shut the door he hears the faint voice.

"Louis, why don't you sleep in here with me?"

 _Because I'll go to jail_ he thinks but doesn't dare say. Harry is now under the blankets and looking like the sweetest thing Louis has ever seen. Harry is such a kitten. A clumsy baby kitten.

"I don't think..I can't" he speaks out, trying to hold back the urge to pounce on the younger boy right then and there.

"But _Louis.."_ Harry begins in more of a whine than anything, "Will you cuddle me? Your bed is so soft. Like puppies! And when I think of puppies I think of cuddling them. Now I really want to cuddle. Pleaseeee."

Harry is tempting. Very tempting. Louis is beginning to think this boy was sent here to destroy him. Harry Styles will be his cause of death.

 _"_ Okay, fine, but only for a little while." Louis gives in turning back around and sliding under the cool covers still maintaining a safe distance between himself and the boy.

"I'm so happy you're letting me sleepover" Harry confesses shifting closer to Louis.

"Can I tell you a _secret_?"

"Yeah, okay" Louis replies trying to act like he is actually intrigued. Harry is the very definition of pristine and _pure_. His big "secret" is most likely something along the lines of "My favorite color is Pink!" or "Summer is my favorite Season!" Louis doesn't dare get his hopes up. The further he stays from this boy, _the better_.

"I want to tell you, but I don't want you to be mad" Harry says innocently biting his lip then flickering his eyes towards Louis.

"Oh, just tell me" Louis replies attempting to sound slightly annoyed. He hopes he is a good actor.

"Well.." Harry begins " It's just that, I don't know.." he trails off.

"I've spent a lot of time with you tonight.. and now.. for some reason my.. _you know_..is tingly." His hands snap down to cover the front of his sweatpants under the blankets.

"It feels good, but different. It hurts especially when I look at your mouth, Louis. I like your _mouth_ a lot. It first started hurting when I asked you about kissing boys earlier. Don't be mad at me! I had to tell you because friends don't keep secrets. My teacher says that honesty is always the best policy."

Harry turns his face down into his shoulder in order to shield himself from Louis' reaction.

So, _okay_. He just admitted to being full on hard.. because of Louis.. and yet Harry still has no idea why.

Louis lightly grabs his chin, pulling Harry's face back up so that green eyes meet blue.

"Hey, listen to me. It's okay. It happens sometimes. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not mad."

Louis gives the younger boy a soft smile. He has never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he wants to kiss this young, beautiful boy in his bed.

Harry moves even closer now softly placing his head on Louis' chest. He is breathing hotly into his neck while trailing little lines down Louis' shirt.

"You feel so warm, I really like it" Harry whispers letting his hands roam wherever he pleases.

Louis feels himself growing _harder_ but tries his best to ignore it. Fuck. He feels as if he's about to explode.

Harry lifts his head slightly and leans in closer to give a wet peck to Louis' neck sucking a tad before pulling off.

"Harry--I..we can't " Louis manages to get out, but Harry has already begun sucking another kiss in the small of his neck.

"I've never ever kissed before. Will you kiss me?" Harry asks shifting upward to look at Louis. " _Here?_ " Harry gives an unsure look and points to his plump red lips.

Louis can't seem to get the words out so he just nods, letting his body speak for him before his mind can catch up, and allows the younger boy to climb on top of him.

Harry lets his body lean into Louis', pressing him against the mattress tightly. Louis can feel Harry's throbbing cock against his own and, god, it's so _hot_. But also so, so _wrong_. It's just a kiss right? Louis attempts to reason in his fuzzy mind. Just kissing is okay. Nothing more.

Louis pushes the curls back from Harry's face, cupping the back of his neck as he lifts his own head from the mattress interlocking lips with the younger boy.

Louis learns that Harry's lips taste of sugar cookies and lemonade, which isn't too surprising (the little twink tastes almost as sweet as he looks.) Louis could definitely get used to this.

Harry's mouth is stiff for a moment, not exactly sure what to do, but then eventually relaxes and opens wider to allow Louis entrance.

The kiss quickly goes from soft to heated as Harry becomes frantic. He's really, really into it using more tongue and instinctively grinding his dick against Louis' cock fast and hard. Soon enough, Harry can't even concentrate on kissing. He is just thrusting himself onto Louis, moaning at the friction.

"Oh, _god_ , it feels so good!" "Why does it feel like _this_ \-- _oh_ " he is out of control and loud. Louis can tell Harry is close to coming and, to be honest, Louis is pretty damn close himself. Which is crazy he thinks in his hazy mind. He's fully clothed for fucks sake yet he feels like one touch could make him lose it.

 _"_ Harry" Louis firmly grabs his hips forcefully stopping the grinding.

"No, please let me keeping going, I need it _please!_ "

Harry is in a frenzy now. His hair is a mess and his cheeks flushed a bright crimson color.

Louis can tell by his urgent reaction to this new feeling that Harry has obviously never had an orgasm or even friction on his cock before. Hell, Harry has never even been _kissed_ until now. He needs to slow down. Revaluate the situation.

Harry whines and tries grinding down despite Louis' grip. "Please, _please_."

Louis thinks Harry is on the verge of tears.

"Please, just put yours inside me, _please."_ Harry's eyes are glassy and he already looks so fucked out.

"Harry!" Louis chokes registering what the sixteen year old has just said. One minute this boy is talking about puppies and being friends and the next he's begging to be _fucked_ by Louis. Yes, Harry Styles will definitely be the death of him.

Louis releases his grip on Harry's hips letting the teen buck into him a few more times before rolling him onto his back, pinning him down on the mattress.

He looks a bit shocked so Louis leans down, hovering over his lips before planting a few small pecks, teasing the younger boy. Harry has his eyes closed and is rubbing up and down Louis' back softly pulling him closer. Louis glances down at Harry's sweatpants which, of course, are now soaked with precome.

He takes the opportunity to remove Harry's shirt slowly and then his own while Harry just stares in amazement. The older boy then moves forward leaning his weight on the younger so that their middles are together and kisses Harry's now bare chest.

He squirms a bit as Louis moves down to his soft stomach kissing him until he reaches the waistband of his sweatpants. Harry stares at Louis with wide eyes in anticipation of what's to come.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay with this? Louis asks as he slips two fingers under the waistband. Harry closes his eyes and begins nodding frantically.

"Yes, yes, please do it. Please, _daddy._ " Harry's eyes shoot open and he covers his mouth in shock of what just slipped out.

"I mean..Louis! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that! I know you're not my dad.. or _daddy_ \--that's so weird, I don't know why, _ah_ , it just--It just came out!"

Of all the unexpected things that have happened tonight that one takes the cake. Apparently the young boy has a fucking _daddy kink_ and doesn't even know about it. Well, didn't know until now that is.

Louis knows this boy has certainly never watched porn before. His parents are firm and forbidding, they would never allow their precious little boy to do that. Besides, Harry has no idea why his dick is hard and why it feels so "tingly" when he looks at Louis. He is clearly not familiar with such bodily urges. So, where the fuck did he pick that kink up? Maybe one of his friends had told him. Maybe it just felt natural in the moment because he feels "safe" here with Louis. Who knows.

Louis begins sliding the young boys sweatpants down until they're fully removed and thrown carelessly onto the ground.

"Baby, calm down. It's okay, I _like_ it. You can call me that if you want. Can't you see how much I like it?" He smiles gesturing towards his hard cock trapped inside his own pants. He then slips his hands under Harry's boxers pulling them down as well, allowing his cock to spring free. Harry's cock is just as pretty and dainty as the rest of him Louis quickly discovers.

Louis moves his head down sucking little dark marks into Harry's tiny thighs while Harry throws his head back in pure pleasure.

" _oh! daddy_ " Harry is already bucking his hips forward and Louis hasn't even gotten to his cock yet. Louis lifts his head up until he's hovering over Harry's red-tipped, dripping wet cock.

"I'm going to take care of you. It's going to feel so good, just relax." Harry nods and watches as Louis leans down putting just the very tip in his mouth, wiggling his tongue around the slit. He lets his tongue dance around the top and licks up all the precome.

"Fuck, fuck _, oh my god!_ " Harry never swears. But, he feels like he's losing control all at once so the words seem to slip out. He's never felt this way before and its all too much. But he doesn't want it to stop. He never wants it to stop.

Louis bobs his head down slowly at first listening to Harry moan strings of " _Fuck_ moreplease _more_ daddy." He picks up the pace going faster and deeper until Harry's cock is tightly pressed against the back of his throat.

Not wanting him to come just yet, he pulls off with a loud pop leaving Harry flustered, whining for more. (If you were to ask Louis, Harry is quite the princess. But princess gets what princess wants, right _daddy?)_

"Shh, baby" Louis says jumping off the bed and walking over to pull open the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He grabs his bottle of lube and a condom, just in case, and repositions himself back in between Harry's legs.

"What's that stuff for?" Harry glances at the items then looks nervously at Louis.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Louis asks while rubbing small circles onto Harry's hip to soothe the young teen.

"No--I, um, you mean my _bum_?"

 "Yes." Louis replies calmly.

"No! No, Louis that would hurt I can't do that!" Harry begins tensing under Louis.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. It's okay. Do you want to stop now?" Louis tries to search for the answer in Harry's eyes.

"Do you finger your bum, Louis?"

"Yes, well, sometimes.."

"Does it hurt you?" Harry asks questionably, squirming a bit under Louis' touch.

"Not anymore, babe. I'm used to it now. But I am older than you. It's alright if you're not ready."

"No! I want to. I promise! I want to try it, can we?" Harry looks a bit more calm now-- but eager, very eager for Louis touch.

"Are you sure? We don't have to. Maybe we should just get some sleep. I won't be mad."

Louis shifts to move but Harry grabs his tattooed arm before he can. Harry then begins wiggling his little pale bum into the mattress seductively taunting Louis while running his fingers up and down Louis' same tanned arm. Harry speaks shyly, eyes staring straight into Louis'. He tries to think of what one of those professionals he heard about from his friends would say. How can he convince Louis this is what he really wants?

"Please, I really want to, I want to try it and I want you to fuck me daddy. Are you going to fuck me, _daddy_? Fuck me  _hard_?"

Apparently it works, because at that Louis opens the bottle of lube and lathers two fingers. He then begins rubbing the lube over Harry's soft, sensitive hole.

"Ah, it feels weird" Harry lets out.

"Okay, love. This might hurt a little at first. But I promise you it gets better, you will like it. Just bare with me, okay?" Louis looks cautiously at Harry as he lines up his finger with his tight hole.

"Just remember to relax, it'll be fine baby, breathe in and breathe out alright?"

Louis begins slipping his index finger past his tight rim and _god_ , Louis has never, ever felt anything so tight in his life. Harry grabs the sheets firmly, gripping until his knuckles turn white. He winces softly scrunching up his face in displeasure.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asks observing Harry's face.

"It just--feels strange" Harry says allowing his face to release tension.

Once Louis sees that Harry's body has slowly relaxed as well, he adds another finger once he feels he is ready. Louis nearly goes crazy feeling Harry's heat and tight walls around him.

"Louis it.. burns, _ouch_ , is it supposed to burn?" Harry asks wincing.

"Yes, a little at first. Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?"

Louis is concerned. Harry is a _virgin_ and he definitely doesn't want to push him too far, regardless of his own aching cock.

"No, don't stop, just like, um, maybe try moving them in and out so I get used to it. I'm ready. I want to be good for you...want to be your good boy.."

And, fuck if that doesn't make Louis even harder.

Louis cautiously moves his fingers in and out and, to his surprise, Harry slowly starts rocking back more and moaning. Louis can feel Harry's body become more accustomed to the stretch so he adds a third finger after what seems like forever of Harry begging him to.

Harry is now full on _fucking himself_ on Louis' fingers. Louis thinks he might faint from the sinfully gorgeous sight.

" _Daddy_ \--just _unghh_ " Harry has lost the ability to form proper sentences and Louis takes that as a sign he's almost ready.

"Please, more,I've been good. Haven't I, daddy?" He's already out of breath and his brown curls are matted to his forehead.

"You've been _so_ good" Louis praises the young boy and removes his fingers from his tight hole. Harry frowns at the loss of contact but is relieved when he sees Louis is now unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down with his boxers following shortly after.

Louis' cock is so hard, it has been for awhile now, and he is dying to push it right into Harry, right into his small little hole, making him _scream_ in pleasure. But he knows he can't. He won't let himself.

"Your willy is so pretty Louis!" He hears as he begins opening the condom packet then rolling it on carefully.

"It's pretty like you, ya know? Because you're so _pretty_ \-- I mean handsome. You're very handsome."

Louis genuinely smiles and leans forward to give Harry a quick peck on the lips. This boy must be an angel. Or, considering he's underage temptation, the devil.

Louis repositions himself on the bed so that he is once again in between the younger boys legs. Harry is on his back looking up at Louis nervously.

Louis, knowing he needs to ease Harry's nerves before anything happens, leans forward again to kiss him. He kisses him like he deserves to be kissed: perfect, soft, and slow. Louis bites at his lower lip lightly before pulling away.

"Harry, it's your first time doing this so it's going to hurt. I really need you to tell me if it hurts too much.. I just want to make sure you feel good." 

Louis rubs the lube over his cock and more on Harry's tight pink hole.

"Okay, I will, I just really need it-need _you_."

Harry now has a new level of desperation in his voice. Louis thinks there is just something so fucking sexy about hearing such filthy talk come out of such a sweet mouth. He lines his throbbing cock up against Harry's hole and rubs the head around teasingly.

Louis has lost count of the endless number of people he's fucked in his life, but he has never had sex with a virgin. Especially never a sixteenyear old virgin. He fears splitting the boy open causing him so much pain. Harry just looks so tiny, so pure, so young. Louis never claimed he was a good person.

After a few moments and a shy nod from Harry, Louis grabs Harry's hips lightly and begins to push the tip of his cock inside of the younger boy.

"Ow! Louis, wait stop, stop!" 

Louis stops dead in his tracks, his cock less than halfway inside the boy. Harry's eyes are beginning to water and Louis panics. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry! We're stopping."

The words come out but Louis himself doesn't even believe them. Harry feels so fucking tight around his _aching_ cock and he's not sure if he can physically pull away from him. He'll force himself out if he has to.

"No! Don't! I didn't mean it! _"_  Harry whines out.

"Please don't, I want to make _you_ feel good Louis. Keep going. You can do anything you want to me."

 _Fuck_. Harry wants Louis' full attention so much. He begs for it. He wants Louis to approve of him and like him. Who couldn't like this kid, though? He's like a fucking baby deer personified. _Is that why he's doing this?_

"Harry, you have already made me feel good, we don't have to do this. I will still be your friend no matter what." Louis states endearingly.

"Just keep going please. I really do  _want_ it." Harry begs as Louis slowly pushes the rest of the way into the tight boy.

It now seems to dawn again on Louis how illegal this is. Of course it does when Louis' cock is already deep inside Harry's _virgin_ hole. Go figure.

Harry is sixteen. Fuck. He's vulnerable and definitely not anything like Louis was at his age. But he's so fucking tight, feels so damn good, and he's so eager to please.

After examining Harry's face for signs of pleasure or pain he hears the small voice.

"Okay, you can move now."

It takes Louis all the willpower in the world not the slam his cock balls deep into the boy and fuck him _senseless_. Fuck him until he can't walk for a _week_. Fuck him until he's begging for Louis' cock _every_ _night_. Instead, he begins slightly thrusting ever so gently into Harry allowing him the chance to get used to the new sensation.

After awhile, Louis picks up the pace moving in and out faster as Harry becomes immediately responsive.

"Fuck, oh my god, fuck, fuck me harder, daddy please."

Louis changes his angle slightly, causing Harry to begin thrusting down on Louis' cock. His eyes open wide.

"What was that? Oh my god, do that again!"

Louis knows he must of hit his prostate dead on. Harry is having trouble catching his breath and somehow manages to look even younger while getting fucked. Moving faster, he thrusts harder into the same spot repeatedly with a firm grip on Harry's hips. He knows his hold will leave bruises on Harry's pale skin.

"Daddy! oh! that feels so good"

Harry is gasping and overcome with feeling.

"Harder. Please harder."

Harry is loud, very loud while moaning and screaming in intense pleasure. Louis prays that the whole neighborhood is soundly asleep by now.

Harry is the most beautiful person Louis has ever seen he decides. He can't keep his eyes off of him and it makes Louis overjoyed to know he is the one giving Harry this immense satisfaction. He's taking Louis' cock so perfectly and Louis is forever grateful.

"Louis, umh, ah, it feels-- _weird_ , it feels _too good_ , like, _ah_ , like I can't control.. _Oh my-- fuck_ "

Harry's panting heavily now, his head thrown back so far in ecstasy. He feels an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's okay, you can come for me baby, c'mon, come for me."

Louis gently strokes Harry's cheek with the palm of his hand.

"God, _daddy_ , _fuck_ I can't-- _oh my god Louis_ "

And with that Harry is writhing around the bed, gripping the sheets, and shooting white ribbons from his cock straight onto his stomach sending him into a tizzy. He's riding out his first orgasm and everything feels so _sensitive_.

After three more thrusts Louis is coming inside of Harry, partially due to the fact that Harry clenched his hole so tight while coming, but also due to Louis watching Harry's face as he came. _Hard_. And _fuck_ , that image will be burned into his memory for life.

Louis pulls out of Harry slowly removing the condom and throwing it away. Harry still has his eyes closed and his head thrown back on the pillow.

"Baby, you did so good. The best. Did it feel okay?" Louis asks, a little worried, as he moves up in the bed next to Harry. Louis is certain he's never seen anyone so beautifully fucked out in his life.

"Yeah, it felt really good. I've never done that before. Any of that.." Harry smiles softly.

"I know love, and I feel so special that it was all with me. You're a good boy, Harry." Louis leans in to kiss Harry gentler this time, more passionate even.

"Are you _sure_ I did good?" Harry mumbles questioningly breaking the kiss. As if Harry could ever do anything wrong. As if he could take Louis' cock _wrong_.

"You did perfect, so perfect. But listen. Harry, I know I'm older..ten years older." Louis mentally winces at the realization. "And you trust me and that's okay. I would never hurt you. _Ever_. But not everyone is me. Some older guys may want you to do things that you aren't comfortable with." Louis cringes at the thought.

"You're very.. _innocent_ Harry. And still so very _young_. Never let anyone tell you to do something you don't want to do, okay? Just promise me."

Harry smiles giving Louis a kiss on the cheek "I promise, Louis. Besides, I don't want any other boy to touch me besides you. I won't let them. I'm yours." Harry states proudly admiring Louis.

"Good baby, now let's get you cleaned up alright?" Louis hums happily. Harry nods as Louis goes into the bathroom to wet a wash cloth and returns to the bed, wiping the remaining come off of Harry's little stomach.

Once he's done, he kisses the newly cleaned area earning plenty of giggles from Harry who is running his hands through Louis' hair.

"You really should get some sleep now, love." Louis suggests softly. Harry can barely keep his eyes open, sleepy from the adrenaline rush and physicality of the night.

"Okay, but can I have one more kiss? And...can we cuddle more now Louis, please?"

"Babe, you don't even have to ask." Louis answers sweetly.

Harry falls asleep within minutes on Louis' chest, their fingers intertwined.

Louis can't help but have this overwhelming desire to protect Harry. He knows not all men would have been as gentle with the virgin teen. Some would have just taken him and fucked him _hard_ and _rough_ no matter his soft pleas for them to stop. Spread his tiny thighs without so much as a nod of approval. Louis shudders at the horrible thought.

He is comforted that Harry had a good first experience with him. Louis wants, no-- needs, to keep him away from all the bad in the world. Harry truly is a wonderful person. So very compassionate, kind, and good-hearted. Louis smiles to himself thinking that he is very, very, lucky to have spent his Friday night with such a lovely boy. And maybe he's in a little deeper than expected because there is absolutely no one else he can picture spending his Friday nights with from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: subhazza  
> I hope you all liked it! I would really love, love if you guys left kudos/comments :) I may write a sequel to this.. Let me know if that's something you would want!  
> 


End file.
